The present invention relates generally to fluid manipulation and, more particularly, to a system and method for metering and distributing fluid for processing and analysis.
The analysis of fluids such as clinical or environmental fluids generally involves a series of processing steps, which may include chemical, optical, electrical, mechanical, thermal, or acoustical processing of the fluid samples. Whether incorporated into a bench-top instrument, a disposable cartridge, or a combination of the two, such processing typically involves complex fluidic assemblies and processing algorithms.
Conventional systems for processing fluid samples employ a series of chambers each configured for subjecting the fluid sample to a specific processing step. As the fluid sample flows through the system sequentially from chamber to chamber, the fluid sample undergoes the processing steps according to a specific protocol. Because different protocols require different configurations, conventional systems employing such sequential processing arrangements are not versatile or easily adaptable to different protocols.